


Writing

by wingsofcosmos



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofcosmos/pseuds/wingsofcosmos
Summary: Levy finally gets to read Lucy's book.





	Writing

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Lucy sat there on the couch, her hands held together if she were praying. She had sat there for a while—more than an hour, definitely—and her body was filled with anticipation and trepidation.

Because, sitting on front of Lucy was Levy McGarden, her lover for over a year. And Levy was reading Lucy's book.

And Lucy, who had always kept her promises, allowed Levy to read her book as soon as it was finished being written. And, honestly, she couldn't deny the fact that she was a bit anxious—because she loved Levy, and she was so worried if she had any negative reaction to it.

So, when Levy looked up from the book as soon as she closed it, Lucy couldn't help but hold her breath and tense.

"Lu," Levy began as she took Lucy's hands in hers. She was silent for a moment, before a large, beaming grin took over her face. "I loved it!"

"Oh, god, really?" Lucy asked as she pushed forward to embrace Levy. She felt like a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders, because she loved Levy, but had also worked hard on that book, using everything she had in her to get it done. And Lucy did, and all she could feel now was happiness.

"Yes, Lu! It was absolutely amazing," Levy replied, grinning as she held Lucy. "The way your words flowed through the pages was mesmerising. I could honestly read it again right now."

"I'm so glad," Lucy said, sniffing, and felt tears well up in her eyes. "I'm so glad you loved it because I practically put my entire life force into that book, and I wouldn't know what to do if you didn't like it."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore," Levy said as she pulled away from the embrace, and gave Lucy a loving kiss on the lips. "And I would love anything you do, you know that."

"Yeah, I know," Lucy said, smiling, and pulled Levy towards her for another kiss.


End file.
